Double agent
by JesciRayeBee
Summary: Harry joined up with Voldemort and now works for him as a double agent, along with his lover, Severus Snape.  Voldemort sends them on a mission. What goodies are waiting for the duo? Not complete. Please R&R!


Harry joined up with Voldemort and now works for him as a double agent, along with his lover, Severus Snape. Voldemort sends them on a mission. What goodies are waiting for the duo?

I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling.

/

The room was dark and the only light was coming from a small candle sitting on the table in the middle of the room. A dark hooded figure was sitting in a decorative high-back chair overlooking the entire room. The hooded figure leaned to his right and whispered to the man kneeling on the floor.

"I need you to get me Severus and Harry. Tell them I have an assignment for them." Voldemort told Malfoy.

"Yes sir, right away." Lucius said while bowing out of the room.

Lucius made his was down the stairs and into the hall of bedrooms. Turning to his right he found the door he was looking for. Printed along the top in dark thick letters were _Potter and Snape_. Lucius brought his fist up and knocked on the door twice.

The door swung open and in its place stood Snape, wearing only a towel around his waist and a hand was running another towel through his wet hair.

"Is there something you need Lucius?" Snape asked the slightly bewildered man in front of him.

"Umm… ya, oh, the Dark Lord wishes to see you and Harry." Lucius told Snape while lowering his gaze as not to stare at the half naked man.

"Did he specify why he wished to see us?" Snape looked down at Lucius and tilted his head sideways for better access to towel his neck.

"He said that he has an assignment for you two." Lucius gave a bow and walked back down the hall the way he came.

Snape closed the door and walked over the bed where the sleeping form of Harry could be seen. Snape sat on the bed and grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Mmm, five more minutes." Harry said sleepily and rolled over onto burrowing his head into the pillow.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Harry. Voldemort has an assignment for us." Snape said while grabbing Harry's legs and pulling him out of bed. Harry fell to the ground with a hollow "thunk" and groaned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Jeeze Sev, couldn't you find a better way to wake me up." Harry said while standing up and rubbing his backside.

"Ugh, I landed on my butt. Why does it always seem that your making my butt hurt?" Harry asked.

Snape came up to Harry and wrapped his hands around Harry's waist placing his hands on his butt.

"Well I can fix this problem later, right now we need to get dressed and go see what The Dark Lord wants." Snape said while rubbing small circles on Harry's aching butt.

Snape backed away from Harry and went over to the dresser and started pulling out clothes. He rifled for a minute and pulled out his clothes and started throwing Harry's clothes on the bed. Harry moved to the bed and started pulling on his clothes then went into the bathroom and washed his face and went to the bathroom. When Harry came out of the bathroom Snape was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Now that you're all prettied up for him, can we go now?" Snape stood and started walking over to the door.

"Ha ha. I figured that since he doesn't want to kill me anymore because I'm on his side, I might look presentable." Harry said matter-of-factly to his waiting lover.

Snape opened the door and they both made their way down the hall to the stairs then started climbing the stairs to get the top most floor where Voldemort's room was. When they got to the room Snape brought his hand up and knocked on the door. Hearing an "Enter", Snape pushed the door open and walked into the room with Harry behind him. Harry closed the door behind him and they both bowed to their Lord and Snape said "You wanted to see us, My Lord."

"Ah Severus, come and sit down will you. And you too Harry my boy." Voldemort motioned to two chairs sitting opposite him.

Both Harry and Snape sat down and looked at Voldemort questioningly.

"Would you two like a drink?" Voldemort snapped his fingers and three glasses appeared on the table along with a pitcher. Harry and Snape both leaned forward and grabbed a glass and sat back and took a sip, finding out that it was ice tea.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have called for you today." Voldemort asked his followers. Receiving a nod from both the men he continued. "I have need of someone to check out a location and make sure it is safe for my needs in the future. I will provide you with a map because this location cannot be reached by any other means than by foot." Voldemort waved his wand and out of nowhere appeared a map. Voldemort handed the map to Snape who took it and looked down at it intently.  
>"I need for this task to be done tomorrow. You have tonight to prepare for your journey and you will leave bright and early tomorrow morning." Voldemort instructed the others.<p>

"Sir, if I may ask. What are you expecting us to find at this location." Harry asked Voldemort.

"At that location you will find a small cottage house. This house will serve as a safe house for me at latter times. I need you two to go there and make sure that no one has occupied it and I also need for you to put up protective spells." Voldemort leaned forward and took the other glass on the table and started to drink from it.

"Are there any specific spells you wish to be placed over the cottage?" Snape asked.

"Yes I would like for you to put up spells that will keep muggles from finding it, along with spells that can hide magic from the Ministry, should they decide to try and find me." Voldemort said while placing his glass back on the table.

"I will need these protections along with the standard spell that are placed around this house." Voldemort informed them.

"We will gladly do this for you My Lord." Harry bowed and Snape nodded.

"Excellent, now I bid you good day. When you leave the room please ask Lucius to come back in." Voldemort instructed them.

Harry and Snape got up and bowed once more before turning around and leaving the room. When they got out they found Lucius waiting on the other side of the door.

"The Dark Lord wants you Lucius." Snape said to the tall blonde man.

Lucius nodded and turned to go back into the room. Harry and Snape headed back to their room. When they got there Harry plopped himself down onto the bed and fell back with his legs still hanging off.

"He wants us to make sure this place is safe and put up some spells. That seems easy enough." Harry said happily.

"Ya but I'm sure there is a reason he's not sending anyone else for his job." Snape said warily to his lover.

"Well whatever it is we can take it." Harry said to Snape.

"I guess you're right." Snape said and moved over to the bed where he leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Since were walking we need to pack some extra clothes. And have some good shoes, we don't know the terrain." Snape said informatively to Harry.

"How about you pack and I'll go back to bed. It's 6 in the morning." Harry kicked off his shoes and made his way up the bed and covered himself up with the blankets.

"Oh I don't think so _Princess_ you can pack your own clothes." Snape pulled the blankets off of Harry.

"Ugh, fine." Harry slid his feet off the bed and stood up stretching with his hands over his head.

Snape moved over to the closet and pulled out two rucksacks and threw one to Harry. Harry caught it and started pulling clothes out of the dresser and put them into his bag. Snape went over to the dresser and started putting clothes into his bag as well.

"What do you think we will need other than clothes?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure but bring anything you think you might need on a long walk." Snape told Harry.

After about 10 minutes of packing and then repacking the pair felt that they were ready to face about anything.

"I'm hungry." Harry complained.

"Well let's go down to the kitchen and see if they have started making breakfast." Snape said to Harry. The two got up and made their way down the large stairs and down to the dining room. When they entered they saw the other occupants of the house sitting down and eating. Snape and Harry sat down at the table and pulled a plate of eggs toward themselves.

"So I hear the Dark Lord wants you to check out a cottage in the mountains." Bellatrix asked the duo.

"I could have done the job myself. There was no reason to ask you two to do it." She stabbed at her potatoes angrily.

"I don't think the Dark Lord would like you questioning his judgment Bellatrix." Snape said.

"HA! The Dark Lord knows that I would never do such a thing. I just don't see why he would go through the trouble of asking you two instead of asking me." Bellatrix said snidely.

"Have you ever thought that we might be the best for this job?" Snape asked her just as snidely.

"Psh, I can do anything you can Severus, if not more." Bellatrix took a bite of her potatoes and looked away, happy with her comeback.

"If you think that you should be the one that does this job I can go tell him right now." Harry said and made his way to stand up.

"NO!" Bellatrix stood up and waved her hands in front of her. "I don't want him to think that I question him!" She said nervously.

"But I thought you said that he would know that you would never do such a thing." Harry said.

Bellatrix sat down and started stabbing her food angrily again. Harry sat down and looked over to Snape who was trying to keep from laughing. Harry reached for the bacon and took some and both he and Snape ate their breakfast in peace.

When they were done eating breakfast they both got up from the table and made their way out to the courtyard. Once they got there they sat down at the table that was there and started taking about their mission. After about an hour of careful planning and double checking the two felt happy with the plan they came up with for tomorrow's expedition.

"This will be fine if everything goes according to plan." Snape said to Harry.

"Sev you seem to be worried about something. What's wrong?" Harry asked concernedly to his lover.

"This is the first mission he has sent you on; I just don't want anything to go bad. Maybe he thinks that you are going to double cross him." Snape said worriedly.

"Nothing will go wrong and if it does were good at improvising." Harry said reassuringly.

"Let's hope your right Harry." Snape said.

Harry got up and made his way over to Snape and knelt between his legs and put his elbows on Snape's knees resting his head on his hands.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me." Harry leaned up and kissed Snape.

Snape placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said protectively.

"Everyone thinks that I'm working for Dumbledore so no one is going to hurt me." Harry said soothingly.

Snape sighed and kissed Harry again.

"Don't worry, come one lets go see what everyone else is up to." Harry stood up and grabbed Snape's hand and pulled him along.

When they got into the house again they found that everyone was placing bets on who would win in a fight, Bellatrix or Lucius. Harry pulled Snape into the thick of things and soon all thought of tomorrow's mission was gone from either's mind.

/

Harry stumbled into Snape. "HAHAHAHA! Did you see how Lucius screamed when Bella got him from behind?"

"Harry you're drunk, I'm surprised you saw anything." Snape laughed at his lover who was stumbling and laughing.

"He was all, AHHH, and she was like, GOT YOU! HAHAHA!" Harry stumbled over to Snape and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have gorgeous eyes?" Harry slurred to Snape.

Snape put his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "I think you might have mentioned it a few times." Snape said.

Harry leaned up and sloppily kissed Snape. "I think we should go back to the bedroom and make sure that if we die tomorrow we will have tonight to remember." Harry cooed.

"I don't think you remember anything if you're dead Harry." Snape chuckled into Harry's ear.

Harry grabbed Snape by the arm and wobbled his way back to their bedroom. When they finally reached to door Snape had to open it because Harry kept pulling and the door opens if you push.

"Geeze, you don't even remember how to open the door, how do you expect to remember tonight?" Snape laughed at Harry.

"Because this will be worth remembering." Harry said. Harry wrapped his hands around Snape's neck and kissed him. Snape pushed Harry backwards toward the bed and when the bed met Harry's knees he fell back bringing Snape with him. Still lip locked Snape began you pull of Harry's shirt. Harry bent forward to let the shirt slip over his head and be thrown into the room somewhere. Snape broke the kiss and started kissing down Harry's chest. He started with his collar bone and moved his way down to Harry's nipples. Licking and sucking one Snape rubbed the other with his forefinger and thumb.

"Mmm. Sev." Harry moaned.

Harry placed one of his hands on top of Snape's head and fingered his hair while his other hand gripped the bed sheets. Snape made his was down to Harry navel and stuck his tongue in and swirled it around. Harry arched into the feeling and moaned. Snape brought his hand up and unbuttoned Harry's trousers then slid them down along with his boxers and tossed them aside. Harry's tightened his hand on Snape's hair. Snape placed a small kiss on his lovers leaking head and then started to suck. "Oh gods! Severus!" Harry moaned out. Snape took all of Harry into his mouth and started to hum sending vibrations down Harry's spine. "Ah, Sev…. I'm…close." Harry choked out. Snape bobbed his head up and down and took his other hand and fondled Harry's balls. "SEVERUS!" Harry screamed and came into Snape's mouth.

Snape took his mouth off Harry and made his way up Harry's body kissing as he went.

"Oh gods Sev, that was amazing." Harry said out of breath.

"Don't think that's all." Snape said while taking his own shirt off.

"What else do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"You'll just have to see, won't you?" Snape said teasingly.

Snape kissed Harry and sat up and leaned over to the nightstand and rifled around a second.

"Oh ya I forgot that I packed it." Snape said and got off Harry to walk over to his bag. He emptied the contents onto the floor and picked up a small bottle.

"Why did you pack _that_?" Harry asked.

"You never know when you might need it." Snape said and made his was over to Harry. He straddled Harry and bent down to kiss him. Harry started to unbutton Snape's trousers. Snape stood up and let the pants fall and threw them over his shoulder. He sat back down and pulled Harry into a fierce kiss that the two battled for dominance in. Snape, being sober, won and started to map out Harry's mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss and rubbed himself up onto Snape, eliciting a moan from both men. Harry reached down and grabbed Snape through his boxers and started to pump him. Snape moaned and backed down Harry and brought his legs up and placed them on his shoulders. He spread Harry apart and started to tongue his entrance. Harry moaned Snape's name and pushed himself back onto Snape's tongue. While Snape was tonguing Harry he opened the cap to the bottle and squirted out a small amount onto his fingers. Snape backed up and inserted a finger into Harry. Snape soon added another finger to Harry and started to scissor them, making Harry moan and push back onto Snape's fingers. Snape added the final finger and started to push in and out of Harry.

"Mmm..More. Please." Harry moaned.

"More what?" Snape asked. He pushed his fingers roughly into Harry and curved them to hit his prostate.

"AHH! Please!" Harry screamed.

"I'm not sure I know what you want." Snape teased.

"Fuck me please!" Harry panted out.

"Well if that's what you wanted why didn't you just say so?" Snape chuckled.

Snape removed his fingers and threw off his boxers and squirted some lube onto him and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Slowly Snape started pushing into Harry. Harry gripped the bed sheets and threw his head to the side.

"God…I can never… get… used to….your size." Harry panted out.

Snape laughed and pushed himself all the way into Harry.

"I can never get used…to you being so tight. I love it" Snape cooed.

Harry wrapped his legs around Snape's waist and Snape started thrusting into Harry. Snape took one hand and pumped Harry in time with his thrusts while the other was placed next to Harry's head keeping him balanced. Snape's thrusts grew more frantic and he grabbed Harry by the waist and picked him up and sat back having Harry straddle him. Harry brought himself up and slammed himself down in time to meet Snape's thrusts up. Harry threw his head back and moaned out.

"I'm close."

Snape quickened the pace and soon Harry was a moaning mess in his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and leaned forward and moaned out Snape's name. Snape gave one hard thrust into Harry and Harry came all over their chests. Snape kept thrusting into Harry and quickly followed his lover into bliss. Snape and Harry both fell back and collapsed onto the bed trying to catch their breath.

"Is that worth remembering?" Snape asked.

"Oh god yes." Harry replied sleepily.

"Is that also good enough pay back for pulling you out of bed this morning?" Snape smiled.

"Better than I thought I would be." Harry pulled Snape close and kissed him.

"We have an early morning so get some sleep." Snape cooed into Harry's ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And they both fell into a very well deserved sleep.

/

"Come on Harry. We need to start heading out." Snape called to his sleeping lover.

"Is it morning already?" Harry asked confused.

"No its 3o'clock, but come one we have to go." Snape threw Harry some clothes.

"How is it you can get 5 hours of sleep and function perfectly in the morning?" Harry asked impressed.

"I'm not sure, but drink this and you will feel wide awake." Snape handed Harry a bottle of a purple looking potion.

"This isn't going to taste like grape is it?" Harry asked shyly.

"Just knock it back and you won't even taste it." Snape laughed. "Do you remember anything about last night? You knocked back a few drinks then."

"Ummm. I remember a fight then some great sex." Harry smiled. He brought the potion up to his lips said, "Cheers." and threw the potion back. "Can't you make it taste better?" Harry grimaced.

"Nope. Now hurry up and get dressed." Snape said.

Feeling wide awake Harry dressed and picked up his bag and met Snape at the door.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"As I'll ever be." Snape shrugged and then walked out the door. They made their way to the kitchen grabbed some toast and left the house.

"We can apparate here." Snape pointed to a place on the map. "Then the rest is on foot."

"Ok let's go." Harry grabbed Snape's arm and the feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube engulfed him. Almost instantly the feeling disappeared and the two were standing on a grassy hill up in the mountains.

"Pretty." Harry said.

"I don't think Voldemort really cared about the view. It's up and out of the way. That's all he cares about." Snape said matter-of-factly.

Snape pulled out the map and pointed to a spot. "We need to make it there. This way will be the easiest." Snape pointed to another place on the map.

"I was never one for hiking." Harry complained.

"Me neither." Snape smiled.

The two set off down the grassy hill and toward the mountains. They walked in silence until they reached the base of the mountain.

"This is the easiest way?" Harry sighed.

"Unless you want to walk up a 90 degree angle, yes." Snape told Harry.

The duo climbed the mountain and when they got to the peak Harry gasped.

"It's beautiful."

The peak of the mountain had a great view of snow topped mountains gathered in a circle around a medium size cottage.

"I'm guessing that's what we're looking for?" Harry pointed down at the cottage.

"Looks like it." Snape answered.

"It doesn't look like anyone is there." Harry noticed.

"Well if I was waiting to ambush someone I wouldn't make it look like I was there either." Snape smiled.

"We need to be careful. If this was going to be easy Voldemort wouldn't have sent two of us." Snape warned.

"Okay, so we make our way down there, then we check to make sure the grounds are safe, then you head in the front door and I'll go through the back." Snape directed.

"I know the plan, unless you decided to change it again." Harry said.

"Nope plans still the same." Snape informed Harry.

"Okay, then this should be a walk in the park. Or a walk down a mountain seems more fitting." Harry joked.

The two carefully made their way down the mountain.

"Harry stop!" Snape grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back.

"What!" Harry asked slightly fearful.

"Look." Snape pointed down the mountain toward the cottage.

"Ohmygod." Harry stepped back a few paces.

"I knew there had to be a reason he sent two of us." Snape said exasperated.

"What are we doing to do?" Harry asked panicked. "The giants are on our side right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but how are we supposed to tell these two that were with Voldemort." Snape asked back.

"We could show them the dark mark!" Harry said.

"I don't think they would know what we're showing them. Giants aren't the smartest creatures out there." Snape sighed.

"Well we could go down there and tell them." Harry decided.

"I doubt these two know English and I don't speak Giant. Do you?" Snape asked.

"Sadly no, Voldemort only saw fit to grant me the power to speak to snakes." Harry sighed. "So what are we doing to do?"

"Well I really don't feel like fighting a giant right now. Let's just use the Killing Curse. That should do it, but we need to get close because they're so big." Snape informed Harry.

"I haven't used the Killing Curse." Harry admitted.

"Well now would be a good time to see if you can." Snape shrugged.

Harry looked around them for something to practice on. He came across a small spider.

"Well this is going to have to do." Harry announced.

Snape pointed his wand at the spider and said, "_Engorgio._" The spider grew to about the size of Harry's palm.

"Give it a try." Snape said.

"Okay." Harry pointed his wand at the spider and said, "_Avada Kadavra_." The spider dropped dead instantly.

"Well you seem to get the point. Just don't hesitate." Snape informed Harry.

"Okay. Let's go do this." Harry looked sickened.

The two quietly made their way down the mountain. When they got to the base they were about 100 yards from the cottage. The giant's stood about 20 feet tall and stood about 40 yards away from Harry and Snape.

"We have to get in closer." Snape whispered.

Harry and Snape snuck closer to the giants and when they came within 20 feet one of the giants noticed their approach.

"Harry watch out. They see us!" Snape yelled.

The giant that spotted them started running toward them. Snape jumped back just in time as to not get hit by the giants huge fist. Harry was running around the first giant and stumbled and fell. He picked himself up just in time to avoid being stepped on by the second giant.

"HARRY WATCH OUT!" Snape screamed.

The giant closest to Harry lifted his huge fist and was about to bring it down onto Harry. Harry tried to roll out of the way but was forced up against a tree. The giant's massive fist came down onto Harry's leg.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed from the pain of getting his leg shattered.

Snape dodged the first giant and screamed, "_Avada Kadavra!"_ The flash of green light hit the giant square in the chest. The giant fell over with a crash. Snape was running toward Harry, "KILL HIM HARRY!" Snape screamed.

Harry raised his wand and his hand waivered, "_Avada K-Kadavra."_ The jet of green light that came out of Harry's wand hit the giant but only caused him to stumble backwards. Snape skidded to a halt right next to Harry, raised his wand and screamed, "_Avada Kadavra!" _The giant fell over dead instantly. Snape looked down at Harry and saw his leg. The bones of Harry's leg were sticking out through his jeans and Harry was in tears and shaking. Snape bent down and placed his hands under Harry's arms and lifted him into a sitting position against the tree.

Snape looked at Harry. "Harry we have to get your bones back into your leg so I can close the wound."

Harry's sobbing increased. "I'll make it quick. Hold on." Snape placed his hands above Harry's leg and looked up at his lover. Harry's face was turned and tears were streaming down his face. Snape looked back at Harry's leg and barely placed his hands on it when Harry screamed out in pain. Snape backed away quickly and looked at Harry. "Harry, Harry listen to me. If I give you anything for pain now I won't know if I got your bones back into place." Snape looked into Harry's face and saw that he nodded. Snape placed his hands back over Harry's leg. "Okay, on three. One. Two. Three." Snape pushed down onto Harry's leg and felt the bones go back into place. Harry screamed and slumped against the tree, passed out. Snape pointed his wand at Harry's leg and whispered, "_Vulnera Sanentur." _The wounds on Harry's legs started to close and after a few seconds closed completely. Then Snape whispered, "_Ferula._" and bandages shot out of Snape's wand and wrapped themselves around Harry's leg. Snape scooped Harry into his arms and carried him to the cottage. Slowly Snape opened the door and carefully walked inside. He set Harry down on the sofa in the living room and made his way around the cottage looking for any signs of trouble. Finding none he picked Harry back up and took him to the small bedroom in the back of the cottage. He laid Harry carefully on the sheets and set Harry's bag on the floor next to the bed. Snape set his bag next to Harry's and looked in it for a moment before producing a small vial. Snape uncorked the vial and brought it to Harry's lips. He tilted Harry's head back and poured the silver liquid down his throat. Making sure Harry swallowed, Snape then bent back down and continued looking in his bag, and again he produced a small vial, this time milky white. He uncorked the bottle and brought it to Harry's lips and poured the potion down his throat.

"Well that's all I can do." Snape told no one.

Snape took off Harry's bloodied pants and put on a clean pair of sweats he found in Harry's bag. Snape then set off to place the protective spells around the cottage that Voldemort asked for. When he came back inside the cottage he looked around the house for anything that could be useful in helping Harry be more comfortable. He walked around the kitchen and found nothing then he went into the small bathroom that was just off the bedroom and again found nothing. Snape went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Harry and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Harry. This is my fault. I should have told Voldemort that you were not ready for this." Snape leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead. Snape felt tears running down his own face and quickly wiped them away.

Not wanting to disturb Harry, Snape pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. Snape silently cried himself to sleep.

/

Snape woke up to rustling and a loud "Ouch!"

He opened his eyes and saw Harry trying to get out of bed and he stood up and helped Harry into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asked Harry.

"I feel fine except that my leg is stiff." Harry flexed his leg and tried to stand. Snape pushed him down. "You need to rest your leg."

"I told you I feel fine. Look." Harry stood up and started walking but when he tried to put weight on his leg he collapsed. Snape rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground.  
>"You need to rest it Harry. I had to regrow your bones and replace missing tissue." Snape said.<p>

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I had some Skel-grow in my bag, along with some Dittany." Snape informed Harry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill it." Harry said apologetically.

"That was the farthest thing from my mind when I saw you were hurt." Snape said.

"Well if I would have gotten out of the way faster I would have been fine." Harry tried to ease Snape's conscience.

"I didn't know what happened to you. The other giant was in my way and I couldn't see anything. All I heard was a big crash and then you screaming. I thought you were dead." Snape couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes.

Harry reached up and wiped the tears off Snape's face. "I'm sorry I worried you." Harry kissed Snape's tears away.

"I don't know what I would do without you Harry." Snape confided. "I love you so much. You are my entire world" Snape hugged Harry tightly.

"I love you too Sev." Harry cooed and hugged Snape back.

Snape put his hands under Harry's arms and lifted him back onto the bed.

"Well it looks like we might be here for a while." Snape said. "Seeing as you can't walk, and I'm not carrying you to the apparation point."

"Will Voldemort send someone after us after a certain period of time?" Harry asked.

"No I don't think so. I'll send him an owl telling him of your condition and tell him that the cottage is safe and well be along in about a week." Snape told Harry.

"Where are you going to find an owl?" Harry asked.

Snape walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room where a great silver cage stood. Inside the cage was a tan barn owl. Snape opened the cage and the owl flew onto Snape's arm. Snape walked back to the bedroom and placed the own on the foot board of the bed.

"Where did she come from?" Harry asked.

"She was here when we got here." Snape said.

"She's beautiful." Harry sat up and stretched out his arm and the owl jump onto it and gave Harry a loving bite.

"She likes you." Snape joked.

"I've always been good with animals." Harry told Snape. "I once sent a boa constrictor on my cousin." Harry laughed in remembrance.

Snape walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill toward him and wrote a quick note. Signing his name he folded the parchment up and walked over to the owl that was now being scratched under the neck. Harry held out his arm and Snape placed the parchment into her beak and told her to find Voldemort. The owl hopped of Harry's arm and flew out the open window.

"That should do it." Snape informed Harry.

"Ugh." Harry groaned.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, concerned.

"I'm hungry." Harry laughed at the relieved look on Snape's face.

"Well I think you might be in luck." Snape said and made his way out of the bedroom down to the kitchen where he found a stocked pantry. Snape pulled items off the shelves and started cooking. In a matter of minutes Snape had prepared Harry an entire meal. Carrying the food up the stairs on a tray Snape set the food down onto Harry's lap.

"Geeze, Sev. I didn't know you could cook." Harry said bewildered.

"I did live on my own for a while you know." Snape shot back.

"I guess you did, this is delicious." Harry said while tucking into the food in front of him.

"I'm glad you like it." Snape sat down and stared out the window.

The only sounds in the room were that of Harry eating and the slight rustle of the curtains from the breeze.

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life." Harry said happily.

"I wouldn't say that." Snape laughed. "I remember watching you and your friend Ron eat at Hogwarts. I don't think anyone can eat as much as you two." Snape smiled.

"Ya, I guess you're right." Harry laughed.

Harry placed the empty tray onto the floor and sat up.

"Hey can you help me. I want to try and walk." Harry reached out to Snape.

Snape got up and grabbed Harry's out stretched arm and pulled him carefully to his feet. Harry leaned against Snape and started walking out of the bedroom out to the living room. When they got to the living room Harry told Snape that he wanted to go outside. So Snape helped Harry over the threshold of the door and out onto the porch of the cottage. Harry sat down at the swing that was there looking pleased with himself.

"This place seems too nice for Voldemort to use as a safe house." Harry said.

"It is really nice." Snape agreed.

"It looks like a place that you live with someone you really love and don't want to be disturbed by other people." Harry said.

"Well maybe that's what he wants." Snape said. Then he laughed because he knew that Voldemort couldn't love anyone other than himself. Harry was thinking the same thing and started laughing along with his lover. Once they were done laughing they just sat there in silence and looked at the breathtaking scenery.

"I want to live in a place like this with you." Harry said.

"Why something like this?" Snape asked.

"Because it's small and cozy." Harry answered.  
>"I didn't take you to be the only that likes small and cozy." Snape said.<p>

"Well I didn't take you for someone that knew how to cook." Harry answered.

"Well I guess we're just full of surprises." Snape smiled.

"It's getting late. We should go back inside." Snape sat up and helped Harry back into the house to the bedroom. Snape crawled into bed and pulled Harry close to him.

"I love you, you know that right?" Snape whispered into Harry's ear.

"I think so." Harry turned his head and kissed his lover and fell asleep.

"I wonder if we can just stay here." Snape asked himself. Soon Snape fell asleep alongside Harry.

/

Well that's all for now! I didn't expect this to be more than one chapter but I guess that it's going to have to be that way! I'll write the second chapter soon! Please R&R!


End file.
